


I'll Protect You

by cjoycoolio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren loses his control yet again when he was in Titan form, the Survey Corp take this as the last straw and is ready to kill him. Levi will do whatever it takes to not let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

The rush of the wind and the stomp of the horses coming towards them grow louder and louder.

“Eren. Can you hear me?!

No response.

Levi swings from the tree he is perched on to the titan’s shoulder.

“Eren get a hold of yourself! They’re coming to kill you!”

Eren is frozen in place. No movement, no noise and no recollection come to his mind of the voice he is hearing.

His hands are red and a head is squeezed between his ring finger and middle finger. Levi has tears on his eyes. Not for the fallen comrade but for the person holding the man.

“God dammit Eren. Wake up!”

Eren is lost in his mind. His titan body sits with his back on the tree across from the one Levi was previously perched in.

The stomping gets closer.

“Please dammit. Wake up. We need to get away from here!”

Levi had only one set of blades left from protecting Eren from nearby Titans. The rest all broke within minutes. For now they were safe from the titans but as for the rest of the survey corps he’s not so sure.

They told Eren if he ever lost control …again… it would be his last. Levi knew that and that’s why he’s in tears. There was nothing he could do or say to protect Eren. No one would ever back him up this time. All of his and Eren’s friends and family all got killed by the titans or even by Eren’s own hand. Either way they were all gone and Levi was now all alone.

“Please Eren. If you hear me. Please give me a fucking sign. Anything. Please”

“Levi Heichou”

Levi looked towards the voice. It was from below them.

All the Survey Corps that survived surrounded the tree they were perched at.

Levi armed himself and took a fighting pose.

“Levi Heichou. Get down from there. He’s dangerous” Captain Erwin yells at him.

“Leave him alone. He is my responsibility” Levi yells back.

“He’s a titan and a beast. Get down from there before we take you down ourselves”

“He’s a human that has ability… no the power to transform. And you’re going to let that go to waste because of his mistakes. He has been worthy despite what he has done!”

“Don’t you see he is a monster? Look at what he did. Not only did we lose that man in his hands but we lost an entire squad due to him! We’re not going to let that happen again. Now get the fuck down from there Levi!”

The rest of the Survey Corps were armed and ready to attack when they were given the permission.

Levi wiped his tears with his sleeves. “I’m not getting off unless you swear you won’t hurt him!”

“We’ll do no such thing. Get the hell off of him Levi. This is my last warning. 10…9…”

Levi leaned down to the titan’s ear so that only Eren could hear what he was about to say. “I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you Eren. No matter what it takes. And if I die. Please live for me with all your heart. Don’t let my death be in vain. Just know that I lov-“

Levi wasn’t able to finish his sentence because a loud titan roar filled the air. The whole squadron covered his ears. Levi just smiled. Eren stood up from the tree and took one big giant step which vibrated the floor causing most of the troops to fall off their horses. Levi smirked.

“Come on big guy. Let’s get out of here” Levi stated.

Though they thought they were home free a few of the troops easily shifted to their maneuver gear and jumped to nearby trees; one of such was of course Captain Erwin.

“You’re not getting away so easily!” Captain Erwin stated before leaping towards Eren’s neck with his maneuver gear.

Levi stood stable on Eren’s shoulder ready to attack at all costs to protect him.

“Run Eren!” Levi said angrily since Eren wasn’t moving fast enough. Eren listened and did just that gaining distance between Erwin and the rest of the survey corps. However since his shoulders were used for running Levi had to use his maneuver gear and swing along beside him.

Levi turned his head to see Captain Erwin and almost all Survey Corps behind them. He was getting worried since they were gaining up on them despite the distance they gained. And even if he had a titan on his side there is only so much they could do if over 50 soldiers were against them (the fallen troops can easily get up within minutes and use the maneuver gear to follow them too in due time). Levi knew the odds were nowhere near in their favor but he trusted Eren and that’s all that he needed to keep on going and not give up. Little did he know those odd were drastically going to change.

 

Eren ran as fast as he could amongst the trees, Levi still swinging beside him still had enough gas to last a while and he was glad for that and even if he didn’t there was a place to refill not far from where they are. But since he didn’t need to, he didn’t worry about getting there and kept at pace with Eren.

As they ran neither of them knew that Eren was no longer the only titan in the forest. The yell Eren screamed attracted all titans and so back up came. And at good time…or so they thought.  
“Erwin Heichou. Titans. They are approaching from all sides! We need to retreat!”

“No face forward and stay strong. Defeat what you can but the plan still stands! We must kill Eren!”  
Erwin yelled amongst the stomps of the approaching Titans and the screams of his troops who were in the back of the pack being attacked.

“Eren keep running. The forest is coming to an end soon and my maneuver gear won’t be of use out there. So for now we must split up. I’ll steal a horse and catch up with you soon. Believe me. I’ll be fine”

Eren stared at Levi as he ran and just nodded his head at him. He then faced back forward, his eyes determined. He continued to run to the edge of the forest.

Levi fell back and maneuvered himself back to where he came from, however taking a different route he had used before just to be sure no one knew where he was.

Eren was still being followed by Erwin and only two other troops. The rest caught up with the Titan madness that Eren caused. Levi knew that his lover was still being chased but being that Eren was far ahead and being aware that Eren was heading out of the forest he wasn’t one bit worried because once he’s out of the forest he’ll have a huge advantage. However, that won’t happen for a while since he still got quite a few miles away until he reached the edge.

Little did Eren know that Erwin gave the troops (who were near him) a plan to split up and attack all at once, once he gave the signal. All Erwin did was a little nod and the troops were already falling back and splitting up from their current positions. Eren heard and saw nothing so had no idea what was going on and continued to run towards safety.

Levi was far behind them still trying to track down a horse he could use. None were in sight and he was getting frustrated. He didn’t want to get too far from Eren just in case he was in danger but just because he trusted he was going to be okay without him for the time being he continued the search deeper in the forest. He even was able to refill so that his tanks were now full without getting noticed. He just need to find a dam horse that wasn’t surrounded by troops and wasn’t in use. If he could he would rather not hurt someone to take a horse but he would if he had to. He just hoped that was not the case. He still respected the Survey Corps but he cared for Eren more than he did them.

As Levi continued his search for a horse with no rider, Erwin was gaining distance on Eren and was only a few yards behind him. Within seconds he easily took his flare gun and shot a red flare. The noise caused Eren to look back and before he could make another move or even run faster the two troop members shot their maneuver gear at his arms so he could no longer use them. Eren screamed. He was helpless until his arms healed again. Kicking would only cause him to trip and would do nothing.

“No! Eren!” Levi thought in panic. He instantly forgot about the horse and swung straight to the source of the noise.

“There, there Eren. Don’t cause such a scene. We’re just going to kill you!”

Eren continued to scream but neither Erwin or the troops were deterred. They kept their ground. Erwin was on the ground just laughing manically as he approached Eren. The troops kept tearing at Eren’s arms until they were practically useless. All of them knew they had to do was slice Eren’s neck and he’d be done for but Erwin was having too much fun watching him scream in pain.

Levi was getting closer and the more he heard Eren’s yells he felt his heart break. He just hoped he would get there on time.

“Captain Erwin get on with. His arms will heal soon and we can only do this for so long!” One of the troops yelled.

Erwin stood a few feet from Eren. “ This will be your last time on earth alive. Ha. And you never even got to see the ocean. How sad for you. Well it’s too late now for you, Eren. Sayonara!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Levi yelled as he finally approached the scene. However, he was a second too late as Erwin literally just cut up the most vulnerable piece of the back of any titan’s body : the neck. Eren instantly started falling face forward on the ground.

“YOU BASTARDS!”

With an instant Levi’s anger and pain let him slaughter Erwin and the two troops in mere seconds.

Levi walked towards the decaying titan body as tears streamed down his face.

“I’m so sorry Eren. I failed you.” Levi said softly as he came closer towards the once was titan body. He knew he should leave because it won’t be long from now until the rest of the surviving survey corps catch up to him.

As he approached closer to the body something caught his eye. A slight movement by what was once the titan’s neck.

Levi walked closer to it cautiously, afraid of what he might see.

“EREN!” Levi cried out and ran towards the body who seemed to be unwounded but unconscious and was falling from the decaying bones.

It seems that the cut that Erwin caused, only disabled Eren’s titan form but did no damage to Eren’s human form. Levi caught Eren in his arms before he fell to the ground and cried now tears of joy. He could feel a faint heart beat but it was a heartbeat no less and for that he was grateful.

Levi held Eren tightly in his arms and whispered in his ears. “You’re alive. Thank Kami you’re alive”

Levi heard a groan from Eren and pulled out of the hug. Eren slowly opened his eyes. Levi tears still fell from his eyes and a slight smile formed on his face.

“Heichou”

“Eren”

“Heichou. I’m so tired”

“Shh. It’ll be okay. Just rest now. “

Eren slowly nodded his head and began again to close his eyes but before he did he spoke again.

“Heichou”

“Yes Eren?”

“I love you”

“I know you do. I love you too. I’ll always be there for you Eren.”

Eren’s eyes then shut and a soft smile appeared on his lips as he slept. Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s forehead before carrying him in his arms and swinging to safety. A wider smile appeared on his face as his tears seized from falling as a single thought came to his Rivaille’s mind.

“No matter what happens, Eren I’ll always protect you”


End file.
